The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to the celebrate the 20th Anniversary next year. Cast: *Blossom - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bubbles - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Buttercup - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Professor Utonium - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *The Mayor of Townsville - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Miss Keane - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Miss Bellum - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mojo Jojo - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Fuzzy Lumpkins - Hulk (Avengers) *HIM - Benson (Regular Show) *HIM's True Form - Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) *Ima Goodlady - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Sedusa - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Ace - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Big Billy - Zoidberg (The Spacebots) *Grubber - Ziggy (The Spacebots) *Snake - Toxic (The Spacebots) *Lil' Arturo - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Bossman - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Junior - Crash Bandicoot *Slim - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Morbucks - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Brick - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Boomer - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Butch - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bunny - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Seasons: *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 1) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 2) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 3) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 4) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 5) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 6) Trivia: *This is the 4th tv show *the Reason why Sally Cat played Blossom they are pink characters. Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) Gallery: Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Blossom Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Bubbles Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Buttercup Stu Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Professor Utonium Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as The Mayor of Townsville Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Miss Keane Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Miss Bellum Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Fuzzy Lumpkins Benson ID.png|Benson as HIM Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Ima Goodlady Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Ace Zoidberg.png|Zoidberg as Big Billy Ziggy.png|Ziggy as Grubber Toxic.png|Toxic as Snake Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. as Lil' Arturo Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bossman Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Junior Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Slim Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Princess Morbucks Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Brick Russell-ferguson-littlest-pet-shop-2012-27.7.jpg|Russell Ferguson as Boomer Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Butch Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof